staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 października 1994
thumb|left6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (17) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Muzyczna skakanka z gwiazdą - Jacek Wójcicki 8.45 Gimnastyka 8.50 "Reksio" - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla najmłodszych 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy in Gondoland - jęz. angielski dla dzieci 10.00 "Słoneczny patrol" (15) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka - teledyski 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 11.30 Nasze państwo - magazyn samorządowy 11.55 Nasze państwo - wiadomości 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Pożyteczny wiatr - Energia z wody 12.40 "English and Arts" - "Konie" (3) 12.50 Przyszłość książki - środy artystyczne 12.55 Prawda i fikcja 13.05 Postawy - dwie prawdy (żołnierze Ludowego Wojska Polskiego) 13.25 Targowisko 13.45 Niedługo urodziny Sadzia (4) - To było stylowe... 14.05 Historia Polskiego Radia (10) 14.25 "Twarze renesansu" (1)- Savonarola i niemoralność - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Drgawy - program muzyczny 15.30 Raj - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (17) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Dla dzieci: Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 17.45 Polska Kronika Ogórkowa 18.05 "Słoneczny patrol" (15) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Pinokio" (1) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport - eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej: Polska - Azerbejdżan 22.10 Puls dnia 22.25 Lenino w rocznicę bitwy - program dokumentalno-filmowy 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 "Ucieczka do nowego świata - bękart" (2 - ost.) - film fab. prod. USA 0.55 Siódemka w Jedynce: "Wspomnienia o Celinie" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 2.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.20 Kurs języka angielskiego 7.30 Dwójka o poranku 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Barbara i Jan" (3) - "Niepowtarzalne zdjęcie" - serial prod. TVP 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Studio sport - Sportowe życie 16.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas - Podaj łapę 16.30 Komuno wróć! Szaro, biało, kolorowo - rep. 17.00 "Bracia Taviani" - film dokumentalny prod. ang. 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 "Hrabia Kuczula" (5) - serial prod. angielskiej 20.00 "Sprawy Rosie O'Neil" (30) - serial prod. USA 20.45 Cienie życia - Kanary 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 Rewelacja miesiąca - Giuseppe Verdi: "Lombardczycy" 0.30 Panorama 0.35 Sport - telegram 0.45 Clipol - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 1.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis inform. 8.40 Poradnik szkolny 9.10 A capella - pieśni 9.35 Pętla czasu - (powt.) 10.05 „Obrońcy kamienia" - serial dla dzieci odc. I „Przetopieni" (powt.) 10.30 Muzzy - (powt.) 10.35 Radź sobie sam - poradnik 10.50 „Przybysze z krainy marzeń" - serial anim. dla dzieci 11.15 „Jak to zdrowo na sportowo" - serial (powt.) 11.40 „Bylem generałem Wehrmachtu" - film dok. (powt.) 12.00 Kliper - program dla młodzieży 12 .30 „Crystal" - serial (powt.) 13.00 Piosenki nie tylko dla 40-latków 13.15 Magazyn Warszawskiego Ośrodka Telewizyjnego 14.15 45 minut - pr. dla młodzieży 15.00 Panorama 15.10 „Obrońcy kamienia" - serial dla dzieci odc. 2 15.40 „Merlin z kryształowej groty" - serial odc. 6 16.05 „Wbrew wszystkim" - serial odc. 6 16.45 „Rejs nr. 1476" - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Magazyn wędkarski 17.40 „Crystal" - serial filmowy 18.10 Panorama 18.30 „Są takie sprawy" 18.50 Punkt - temat dnia 19.00 Studio „Trójki" 19.20 „Peter Strohm" - film fab. 20.10 „Świat u twych stóp" - „Zanskar" - angielski film dok. 21.00 Czyste szaleństwo - odc. 5 21.25 ..Różowa dama" - serial 22.15 Panorama 22.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 22.50 Boks zawodowy - Jones-Harris; Barkey-Folley; Toney-Dewitt 0.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 8.00 „Odrobina miłości" - angielski serial obyczajowy odc. 6 8.30 „Alwin i wiewiórki" - serial animowany odc. 2 9.00 „Sąsiedzi - australijski serial obyczajowy odc. 191 9.30 „Skrzydła" - amerykański serial komediowy odc. 4 10.00 „Szpital miejski" - ameryk. serial obyczajowy odc. 47 11.00 .,Sekrety" - amerykański serial obyczajowy odc. 6 12.30 Telegazeta 13.50 Program dnia 13.55 Kurs języka angielskiego 14.10 Powtórzenie wybranego przez widzów filmu 16.00 Link Journal 16.30 Informacje 16.45 GRAMY! 17.00 „Odrobina miłości" - ang. serial obyczajowy odc. 8 17.30 „Miś Yogi" - serial animowany dla dzieci odc. 2 18.00 „Sąsiedzi - serial odc. 192 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Plus miasta - pr. public. 19.15 „Skrzydła" - amerykański serial komediowy odc. 5 19.45 Plus miasta - program publicystyczny 20.00 „Dallas" - amerykański serial obyczajowy odc. 37 21.00 .. Airwolf" - amerykański serial sensacyjny odc. 2 21.55 GRAMY! 22.00 Informacje 22.30 „Szpital miejski" - ameryk. serial obyczajowy odc. 47 23.30 Talia gwiazd 0.00 Jesteśmy - program redakcji katolickiej 0.30 Kuba Szyliński zaprasza 1.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Sejmograf 9.30 Karino - serial dla młodych widzów 10.00 Chłopi - serial TVP 10.55 Chimera 11.30 Historia - Współczesność 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 07 zgłoś się - serial TVP 14.00 Lalamido 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.10 Film dok. 15.25 Powitanie, program dnia 15.30 Wspólnota w kulturze: Kobieta i marmur 16.05 Z całego serca życzę Ci... - Koncert życzeń 16.30 Gra - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci 18.00 Kuchnia polska - serial TVP 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sejmograf 20.15 Podróze do Polski - teleturniej 20.45 Stan ducha 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Adaptacje literatury: Granica - film pol. 23.00 Program na czwartek 23.05 Teatr Sensacji: Andrzej Zbych, Ucieczka 1.20 Tylko dla melomanów: muzyka w Zamku Królewskim - koncert muzyki barokowej 2.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.00 „Głos serca" - komedia prod. USA 8.45 Dzień dobry Trójmiasto 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Bajka dla dzieci 9.30 Blok autorski 10.20 Giełda pracy 10.30 Program przyrodniczy 11 .25 Telezakupy - Mango 11.55 W samo południe - informacje kulturalne 12.05 Giełda pracy 12.15 Sky Studio - program publicystyczny 12.30 Halo tu Gdynia 13.00 Nasi goście - powt. 13.55 Program dnia 14.10 Magazyn muzyczny M-3 14.40 Relaks na sportowo 15.00 Wiadomości lokalne 15.20 Giełda pracy 15.25 Bajka dla dzieci 15.40 Baw się razem z nami - quiz 16.00 „Dzień tryfidów" - film sf prod. USA 17.45 Wiadomości lokalne 18.15 Giełda pracy 18.20 Telezakupy - Mango 18.50 Zapowiedź programu 19.00 „Pan Robinson Cruzoe" - film przygodowy prod. USA 20.45 Wtadomosci lokalne 20.55 Giclda pracy 21.00 Prawo wokół nas 21.30 ,.Andy Hardy przeżywa zawód miłosny - komedia prod. USA 23.00 Magazyn sportowy 23.25 Zapowiedź. programu 23.30 ..Czcigodny wyrzutek - film prod. USA 1.00 Magazyn muzyczny M-3 2.45 Telezakupy - Mango 3.10 Magazyn wojskowy 4.00 ..Burza w szklance wody" - film prod. angielskiej 5.45 Magazyn sportowy 6.15 M-3 - magazyn muzyczny thumb|left 5.40 ,.Detektyw Remington Steele" - serial 6.35 „Maria - telenowela 7.20 Top 20 - lista przebojów 8.15 Filmy animowane 9.30 „T&T' - serial detektywistyczny prod. kanadyjskiej 10.20 ,,Jolanda" - telenowela 10.50 ,.Prawo do narodzin" 11.40 „Detektyw Remington Steele" - serial przygodowy USA 12.35 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 14.00 „T&T" - serial 14.55 Top 20 - lista przebojów 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17 .50 „T&T" - serial 18.40 .Jolanda" - telenowela odc. 38 19.05 „Prawo do narodzin" - telenowela odc. 185 i 186 20.00 „Manuela" - odc. 74 21.45 „Oddział specjalny" - serial przygodowy prod. USA 22.40 Telewizja w pokoju 23.35 „Życie na krawędzi" - serial prod. wł. 1.10 ,.Jolanda" - telenowela 1.35 „Prawo do narodzin" thumb|left 5.30 Dziś rano w Niemczech 9.30 Love Boat - serial familijny USA 10,30 „Sąsiedzi" - serial 11.00 „Cienie namiętności" - serial 11.55 (s) ,.Zaryzykuj!" (powt. z wtorku) 12.30 .,Pod słońcem Kalifornii" - serial 13.30 „Księżniczka Pacyfiku" - serial 14.30 „Superboy" - serial 15.00 „Star Trek" - serial 15.55 „MacGyver"' - serial 17.00 (s) ,:Zaryzykuj" - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 ,.Idź na całość!"· teleturniej 19.00 Wiadomości 19.19 Wiadomości sportowe 19.30 „Koto fortuny" - teleturniej 20.15 „Ptaki ciernistych krzewów" (1/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1983 (138 min) 23.05 „Kto powinien rządzie? - magazyn publicystyczny 0.05 ,.Wielki kłopot" - komedia kryminalna, USA 1984 (89 min) 1.45 „Star Trek" - serial thumb|left 6.00 Raport sportowy 7.00 Gimnastyka 7.30 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 9.00 Trening z DSF (powt.) 9.30 Gimnastyka artystyczna: MŚ w Paryżu 10.30 Piłka nożna: liga hiszpańska - 6 dzień rozgrywek (powt.) 11.30 Magazyn sportów wodnych 12.00 „Powerplay" (powt.) 12.30 ..Action 5": .,Monster Trucks" 13.30 „Magic Sports" (powt.) Kolarstwo górskie: magazyn Streetball: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w Bochum Koszykówka 15.00 Piłka nożna: U 21 - Węgry - Niemcy (na żywo) 17.00 ,.Action 5": ,,Amerykańscy gladiatorzy" (16) 18.00 „Powerplay" - sportowy show 18.30 „Magic Sports 19.55 Wiadomości sportowe 20.10 Piłka ręczna : Bundesliga 21.45 Piłka nożna : U 21 - WęgryNiemcy 22.15 Wiadomości sportowe 22.30 „Offensiv" - talk show 23.15 Boks: walki zawodowców 0.15 „Offensiv" (powt.) 1.00 Studio reklamy 1.15 Boks (powt.) thumb|left 8.30 Gimnastyka 9.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 11.00 Mistrzowie sportu 12.00 Snooker: Liga Europejska 14.00 Magazyn tenisowy (m.in.: turnieje ATP w Bazylei, Palermo i Tuluzie) 15.00 ..Eurofun" - magazyn dziwnych sportów 1530 Skoki do wody z trampoliny: MŚ w Rosamota (Portugalia) 16.30 Jeździectwo: PŚ w skokach w Oslo i Bratysławie 1730 Duathlon: International Powerman w Spalt (Niemcy) 18.30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Mistrzostwa Niemiec (podsumowanie sezonu 1994) 1930 Magazyn Aktualności Sportowych 20.00 Magazyn bokserski 22.00 Mag. sportów motorowych 23.00 Piłka nożna: eliminacje do ME'96 1.00 Magazyn Aktualnnści Sportowych 1.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 16.00 Bush Tucker Man - serial podróżn. 16.30 Rafa koralowa: Skorpiony - serial przyrodn. 17.00 Przewodnik podróży na Wschód: Korea - serial krajozn. 17.30 Orły - film przyrodn. 18.00 Poza rok 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Drapieżniki: Tygrysy ludojady - serial dok. 20.00 Wszystko z wszystkim się łączy (2) - serial dok. 20.30 Wynalazki - magazyn popularnonaukowy 21.00 Natura rzeczy: Kamieniołom Burgess Shale - serial dok. 22.00 Pola pełne broni· Niemiecki ..tygrys" - serial dok. 22.30 Szpiedzy: Gary Powers - lotnik zestrzelony nad ZSRR - serial dok. 23.00 Terra X: Zagadka Atlantydy (2) - serial dok. 23.30 Stawonogi - serial przyrodn. thumb|left 6.00 Poranek z teledyskami 7.30 The Grind 8.00 Hity na śniadanie (Maria) 9.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul w MTV (Lisa l'Anson) 13.00 „Przeboje" 14.00 ..Popołudniowy Mix'" 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Mag. nowości filmowych 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 ..3 From 1". trzy teledyski, które łączy wspólny wykonawca lub temat 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV - program z telefonicznym udziałem widzow przedstawiających własne propozycje najlepszych teledysków 18.00 Muzyczny non stop 20.00 „Przeboje" 21.00 „Najbardziej poszukiwany" 22.30 „Beavis I Butthead" - serial 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Mag. nowości filmowych 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 .3 From I" 0.00 „Koniec?" - show MTV 2.00 Soul w MTV (Lisa I'Anson) 3.00 .Zgrzyt" (Eric Nies) thumb|left 6.15 Kelly 6.40 W 80 dni dookoła... 7.05 Choppy 7.30 C.O.P.S. 8.00 Piotruś Pan 8.30 Mila Superstar 9.05 Alvin i wiewiórki 9.30 Abbott i Costello 9.45 Ruck Zuck 10.15 Proszę o uśmiech 10.50 Benson 11.20 Moja matka i ja 11.50 Hulk 12.50 W kraju misiów 13.20 Piotruś Pan 13.50 Mila Superstar 14.20 Alvin i wiewiórki 14.50 Przygody w Shoetown 15.05 Abbott i Costello 15.25 Choppy 15.55 W 80 dni dookoła świata 16.30 C.O.P.S. 16.55 Saber Rider 17.20 Kelly 17.50 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę o uśmiech 19.00 Hulk - serial s-f 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rywale z toru wyścigowego - serial niemiecki 21.15 Wrestling 22.20 U babci straszy - horror USA, 1988 0.15 Gorączka telewizyjna - serial USA 1.15 Hity reklamy 1.50 Rywale z toru wyścigowego - powt. z 20.15 thumb|left 5.30 Dzień dobry 9.05 Kojak - serial krym. USA - Decydujący błąd 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial familijny USA 10.30 Czas tęsknoty - serial USA 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 - Wiadomości 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial familijny USA 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.10 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial USA 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem - serial komed. USA 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka 18.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial familijny USA 18.30 Explosiv 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy 20.15 Smierć w Miami - niem. dramat kryminalny, 1994 r. 22.15 stern TV 23.15 Gottschalk - talk show 24.00 Wiadomości 0.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial 1.00 Tracey Ullman Show - serial 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem thumb|left 6.05 Dwie damy i walet - serial komed. USA 6.30 Program dla dzieci - filmy rysunkowe 7.55 Waltonowie - serial familijny USA 8.55 Domek na prerii - serial familijny USA 9.55 Kapitan Rauhbein z Sankt Pau li - niem. film przygod. 11.35 Dwie damy i walet - serial komed. USA 12.05 Agentka z sercem - serial krym. USA 13.00 Aniołki Charliego - serial krym. USA 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Dynastia - serial 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial familijny USA 17.00 Program dla dzieci 18.25 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial famil. 18.55 Alf - serial komed. 19.25 Cooper i dziewczyny - serial kom. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Shirley Valentine - komedia USA, 1989 22.25 Policjant z autostrady - serial sens. USA 23.25 Grzeszna miłość - publicystyka 0.15 Wiadomości 0.25 Sprawy X: FBI i parapsychologia - kanad. serial krym. 1.15 Z bliska - talk show thumb|left 8.00-20.00 Seriale animow. Filmy TNT: Viva Espana! 20.00 It Started with a Kiss, 1959 21.55 The Angel Wore Re, 1960 23.45 Bride to Be, 1974 1.25 The Swordsman of Siena, 1961